Warriors Orochi: Midnight Skull
by Linkonpark100
Summary: The end of the world as we know it is about to end. With Hydra's unexpected appearance, it seems that the demon forces have a trump card. Well, Kaguya has one from her own. And comes in the form of a masked vigilante.


The battle was not going well for the warriors below. Many of them have either fallen or had been forced into darkness by the demon forces. Numbers began dwindling and many officers were going to perish. The enemy had outnumbered them as they only had their castle left. Their hope was slowly turning into despair as they were surrounded.

All because of that beast. That accursed hydra.

Nobody knew where that blasted monster had come from. It had begun to terrorize the land with it's chaotic evil and began to destroy everything that had held dear to everyone. One had to wonder if this was Orochi's doing, yet it was not possible since the supernatural tyrant had been slain. The remnants of Orochi's forces were supposed to be weak to conjure up something like this. So imagine their surprise when that creature's existence had killed almost every single one of them!

They had to retreat to the mountains. All that was left of The Resistance was Ma Chao, Sima Zhao and Hanbei Takenaka.

Ma Chao's fighting spirit was still there, fending off against the demon forces with his stallion spear. However with more opposing numbers being increased, it was slowly dwindling by each second. The Tiger General of Shu Han's morale had taken a nosedive when the Ma clan had been wiped out. He had lost his family once more, yet he needed to keep on fighting for the future.

Sima Zhao, King of Jin, looked extremely distraught as he fought on. He wondered if the striking sword he held could be durable enough to fight against these overwhelming numbers. He wasn't as relaxed as before. In fact, his son's death had hit him really hard as he became tense. Realization struck that he was the last of the Sima clan. If only he could see his wife once more.

The All-Knowing Hanbei Takenaka blew away the demons with his bladed sundial. However, there was one change in his attitude as the battle raged on. Normally, the Toyotomi strategist had a quip to provoke his enemies. Unfortunately when he had witnessed his son Shigetoshi struck down, he was eerily quiet. Nothing came out of his mouth. And when he did speak, it was in a monotone that was strangely frightening. Coming from a young boy, that was saying something.

All three stood by each other as they began to prepare themselves to fight on their last resort. A strange voice had called them to walk up the mountains. However when they got there, they were surrounded by the enemy. The trio wondered if they were deceived by the angelic voice. They wished that it could bring a miracle to them soon.

* * *

Kaguya was worried. Humanity's saviors were about to die. Without everyone else, the Resistance had fallen thanks to the hydra. It was a surprising turn of events that had prevented humanity from prospering towards a better future. The rest of the immortals had lost faith in them. She had to do something! If she could rescue those three, the future could be changed!

Yet the hydra would still remain as an obstacle. Despite being an immortal being, she was not all-knowing. The timeline had been interrupted by this very factor, which could be very chaotic. She wondered if she should bring in her own trump card.

Looking through the timestream, she began to watch each event that went by. As she continued to browse, the timestream was beginning to change through the corruption thanks to the hydra's interference. Suddenly, she stopped as there was one event that caught her attention.

This young man was doing all he could to protect his fellow people from these forces of injustice. As she watched on, she was in awe at how this guardian acted. Despite his intimidating appearance, he was on the side of justice. Yes. He could be the one to bring peace to the realms once more.

* * *

 **BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**

The boy with the skull mask fired the gun at his attackers. In a world that was rather crapsack, the innocent were too good for this sinful Earth. Corrupt corporations and criminal gangs ran amok in these cities, prying on the weak and stealing from them. The people needed someone on the side of justice.

Midnight Skull wore what could possibly be the most urban clothing anyone could ever wear. However, what made him distinguishable was his red and white skull helmet and his red scarf. Fitting, considering how the colors would match his clothing once he would be drenched in blood. While he carried his gun, two swords were on his back. Each different in size.

From out of nowhere, this vigilante had appeared and began to wipe out crime. It even went into deeper shit when it's found out that many of the big players in the black market were eliminated in gruesome fashion. Be it holes the size of an exit wound or severed limbs, it had frightened the criminal syndicates and mega-corporations. Many solo criminals that had bounties would be dealt fatally.

A gang had become sick of this and had placed an orphanage under captivity in order to lure Midnight Skull out. The masked man knew that it was a trap, but he had no choice but to fall into it in order to rescue those kids. Now with the kids escaped, he was surrounded by gunfire thanks to the ambush.

With each blast of the gun, many bullets went through those thugs as they fell like flies. How many did he kill to end it all? It didn't matter. The only thing he cared about was that they stay dead.

The final shot was delivered as he looked around the area. So far, the only bodies he saw were the dead thugs. He began to look around to see if any kids were hiding. So far, so good.

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Why was there an alarm? It must've came from one of the cabinets. He began to walk around to get closer to the noise. As he continued making his way, the alarm was getting louder. Suddenly, he stopped right in front of the cabinet he was looking for. He slowly opened it and saw a device.

A device that had a timer.

"SHIT!" Midnight Skull exclaimed as he began to run. However, it had reached zero-

 **BOOM!**

* * *

Everything was quiet after that explosion. He should be dead, since he close to getting engulfed. So why was he alive? Were the orphans alive as well? Skull was still moving. He could feel his limbs stretching as he stood up. Opening his eyes, he found himself in a white void.

"You're safe. I'm glad."

Skull turned around and saw a girl. Not just any girl. A beautiful one at that. Her clothing was both elegant and angelic, especially when her ebony locks flowed gracefully. One thing that made him puzzled was the bamboo plant she was holding onto. Yet Skull felt ashamed to be standing in front of someone as pure as her.

"You're the one that saved me?" Skull asked as he slowly stepped forward.

The girl nodded with a smile.

"Then, thanks for the rescue," he said as he knelt down.

The girl tilted her head with a bemused look. "Why are you kneeling?"

"Because an angel like you deserves a heartfelt thanks," Skull answered, not looking back up.

She giggled at that. Both her voice and giggle were also divine, no doubt about it.

"Please stand up," she requested. "I'm not really an angel, but a mystical being."

"Your appearance says otherwise," Skull said as he stood back up to face her, yet he had to shy away a bit. Thank god he was wearing a mask.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself," the girl said as she gave a small bow. "I am Kaguya."

"The Moon Princess?" he wondered. He had heard of the folktales before, yet here she was. Right in front of him. He wanted to pinch himself and wonder if it was dream.

Kaguya nodded before she gave a serious expression. "I need your help,"

"Help? What for?" he questioned. As far as he knew, he was beneath her.

"The world is about to end and we need as many heroes as we can get to bring peace to the land once more," Kaguya said. "Unfortunately, there is a demon army that is preventing this and is corrupting the timestream."

"But...I'm not a hero," Midnight Skull muttered. How can he be a hero when he's committed many atrocities for the sake of justice. Sure, he did it to protect the innocent. But that was no excuse to take lives!

Kaguya shook her head with a smile. "Contrary to what you think, you have done it to protect the people in their time of need."

"I enjoyed killing those criminals!" he exclaimed.

"And yet you refuse to lay a hand on the innocent," Kaguya calmly rebutted.

"I was a criminal myself!" he growled, a final statement that made his doubt known. "I'm nothing special," He looked down, not being able to bear looking at the princess. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He moved his head upwards to find himself looking at Kaguya straight in the eye. There was that smile again.

"And yet you turned your life around," she said. "Despite staining your hands with blood, I can see the good in you as you tried to help those people. That's what makes you different than most humans I've met. Will you not aid me in my mission?"

The vigilante stared at her. Was he up to the task? What kind of land would he be in? Just what enemy did he have to face? He didn't care. Since she saved his life, he should repay the favor.

"I'll do it."

* * *

There they were, in their final resort, they had to bare arms against these demons. They were tired, exhausted and fatigued from the battle. If only their family and comrades were still alive, the will to fight would have stayed so they could fight back.

 **ROAR!**

Ma Chao, Sima Zhao and Hanbei looked up and saw the hydra coming towards them. Bracing for impact, they closed their eyes to await their fate.

Suddenly, everything was white.

The trio opened their eyes and saw that they were still standing. However, the mountain looked different. It lacked the corruption that the demons had plagued with. They looked around in disbelief, yet Zhao was still cautious. Hanbei gasped softly as he saw a ball of light right in front of them.

Right in front of them was a beautiful girl, bathed in light as she floated right before them. Yet beside her was almost a contrast to her appearance. The other person was a boy in strange clothing who had the head of a skull.

"I'm glad to see that everyone is okay," she said, her angelic voice echoed softly through the wind as she and her companion slowly descended to the ground.

As they landed, Ma Chao was the first to approach her...by pointing his spear at her.

"Who are you two?! More demons?!" he questioned hotly, the stress coming from the previous battle.

The skull man took out a strange looking weapon and pointed it at Chao. "I would advise you not to point your weapon at the one who rescued you."

The girl gently placed a hand on her companion's arm as she lowered it before . "Do not fear. My name is Kaguya. I have been sent from the Mystic Realm in order to assist you all in your time of need."

With that, she gave a bow to them as she smiled.

Sima Zhao shook his head as he smiled. "After seeing something like that Hydra, I find that meeting a mystic isn't that much of a shock," He remembered the times he faced Orochi's armies. "Are you really able to help us?"

"Yes, I believe I can," Kaguya answered calmly before a small frown graced her features. "However at your current strength, I am afraid that you are no match for the Hydra. You must travel back in time and increase your numbers. I shall help you in order to do so."

Hanbei scratched his head in confusion. "Um...I'm not sure we're able to understand what it is you're trying to say," his voice was slowly becoming full of emotion.

"She can travel through time," the skull man said.

Kaguya giggled at their baffled reactions. "I am sure you are confusing them more, Skull. Here, allow me to show you."

In a flash of light, everyone found themselves in a piece of land.

* * *

The heroes slowly opened their eyes after that experience. Looking around, there were civilians and soldiers all over. It was their very own.

"Is this actually our camp?" Sima Zhao asked, an eyebrow raised. The place was exactly when it first formed. Looking back, it was so...underwhelming to say the least.

"Impossible," Ma Chao muttered in disbelief. "It was destroyed when we faced the Hydra. How could it possibly still be here?!"

"So they both weren't kidding when they said Kaguya could travel back in time," Zhao said, whistling as he was impressed with such power.

Chao's eyes lit up in realization. "Then that means..."

"What do you need to to do?" Skull asked.

Ma Chao looked at the skull man. "It happened shortly after the Hydra appeared, right before we came here. I had set off for Odawara Castle together with my companions."

"Along the way, we were attacked at Yiling," As he said that, the stalwart general looked away as the sorrow was evident in his eyes. "I was the only one that had survived."

Ma Chao looked at Kaguya. "I want to save my friends! You must take me back to that time!"

Kaguya nodded. "It shall be as you request. Please, enter the circle of light."

There it was, the circle of light that resembled the mystic symbol. Skull wondered if he was able to travel back to his time, not that he wanted to. His life there was a shithole, that's for sure. However, he probably needed to get back to find more ammunition for his arsenal. Sure he had swords, but everyone needed to cover both melee and range.

"Skull?"

The masked boy blinked and looked back at Kaguya.

"I need you to accompany us on this venture," she requested.

"Right. We need to get ready as soon as possible," he said as he reloaded his gun. "We can't be under-equipped."

"Skull man's right, Ma Chao," Hanbei said, his bright and cheerful demeanor had returned thanks to the knowledge that he could travel back in time. "We need to get ready as soon as possible."

The general from Xiliang growled. As much as he wanted to jump into battle as soon as possible, they were right. "Very well. But we need to hurry!"

For what it's worth, this was going to be an adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

 **A/N: A new story! This time, a Warriors Orochi one! Why? Because there aren't many of those! Since this is going to be a huge load of characters, I'm going to add more characters from the future Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors games. Some generic NPCs will be turned into characters with actual personalities!**

 **Why did I do this? The Warriors franchise is full of female OCs. That's fine and all, but it feels like it lacks variety. So I made a male OC and placed him in this universe. On the next chapter is the battle of Yiling. However, we get to see our hero, Midnight Skull, interact with Ma Chao, Sima Zhao, Hanbei Takenaka and Kaguya.**

 **So any comments or criticisms? Questions needed to be answered? Then placed them in the reviews.**


End file.
